Sombras recortadas
by Naeh
Summary: Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para el chico que vivió, quizás es hora de que aprenda a confiar. SLASH Snarry


**Sinopsis: **Las cosas nunca han sido fáciles para el chico que vivió, quizás es hora de que aprenda a confiar.

**Advertencia:** Snarry. Slash (relación chico-chico). Angustia (referencias al maltrato. En este relato Harry no ha tenido una infancia agradable junto a los Dursleys). Hay cambios en la trama planteada por J.K, me tomo el beneficio de jugar con los elementos intentando no perder la esencia (un ejemplo claro: por exigencias del propio fic Voldemort NO ha dividido su alma)

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcáis es de Rowling, el resto mío.

**Sombras recortadas**

El primer atisbo de consciencia vino acompañado de un inconfundible sabor a sangre en su boca. Todavía le costó unos segundos más ubicarse en aquella oscuridad para descubrir que de nuevo se encontraba encerrado bajo aquellas escaleras. Más involuntario que cuerdo dejó caer su cabeza hacia un lado buscando con desesperación aquella rendija que mostraría el único resquicio de luz posible.

Y allí se quedó tendido, con su vista fija en una luz que poco a poco fue mitigándose hasta desaparecer, dejándole en la más absoluta penumbra.

No supo si dormido o despierto, pero lo que sí pudo escuchar fueron las doce campanas que dejó sonar el reloj del fondo del pasillo.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry

Fue un susurro que escapó de sus labios y fueron lágrimas saladas por su rostro.

Las manos taparon sus ojos en cuanto el golpe de luz iluminó el interior de la alacena, la sombra de su tío se recortaba imponente frente él. No tuvo tiempo de decir nada antes de verse arrastrado por el pasillo sin muchas contemplaciones. Calló como buenamente pudo el quejido de dolor que amenazaba con salir de sus labios, dándose cuenta por primera vez que tal vez anoche un golpe mal encajado le podía haber roto una costilla.

-Haz que se marchen de aquí- fue un susurro cargado de tanta furia contenida que temió le volviese a golpear en ese mismo instante.

Siguió la dirección que indicaba su mano para encontrarse un par de lechuzas que incansables revoloteaban contra la ventana del salón. No tardó ni dos segundos en apresurarse hacia ellas, recoger lo que le traían y mandarlas lejos completamente irritadas con el trato recibido.

Poco tiempo después la imagen de su tío rompiendo en pedazos sus cartas tras pisotear lo que sin lugar a dudas era un regalo de cumpleaños, restaba la importancia a volver a encontrarse en la primera planta y no bajo las escaleras.

No supo cuando volvió a quedarse dormido, pero despertó con el sonido del cerrojo al despojarse. A tientas buscó sus gafas caídas para intentar enfocar su vista en la figura que se le acercaba rápidamente. Retrocedió asustado cuando una mano se acercó a su rostro, pero no tardó mucho en descubrir que aquella pequeña sombra no podía ser su tío.

De todos modos, ver a la hermana de su madre en su habitación no era algo muy común. Decidió esperar a que ella hablase primero antes de actuar de ninguna manera.

-Arriba muchacho, te largas de aquí.

No terminó de procesar adecuadamente las palabras antes de encontrarse con una bolsa en la mano con unas cuantas cosas suyas y un pie fuera de la casa.

-¿Petunia?- en su voz la inquietud de no saber qué ocurría.

-Ya tienes diecisiete años Harry, eres mayor de edad en ese mundo tuyo. El lazo que te unía a mí ha terminado- _y_ _no pienso responsabilizarme ni un minuto más de ti. _No necesitó decir lo último para que el chico comprendiera.

La puerta en su cara fue el único regalo de cumpleaños que recibió de su supuesta familia. Quizás si lo pensaba bien su tía le estaba haciendo un favor, o quizás con ese gesto lo estaba mandando a una muerte segura. Estaba seguro que Dumbledore no había previsto ese "pequeño inconveniente", sin embargo ya no le importaba. Con cada golpe se le olvidaba un poco más que era lo que tanto añoraba. Si realmente le quisieran jamás le habrían dejado en aquel lugar.

Se alejó con paso lento, y mientras las calles se aparecían nuevas ante él, sus piernas comenzaban a ir más rápido. Cuando jadeando y exhausto tuvo que detener su loca carrera no se percató que el aire le faltaba.

No tardó mucho en darse cuenta que todavía le dolía el cuerpo, que no había tenido tiempo para curarse de los golpes de ayer, y que su respiración no se daba normalizado por mucho que lo intentaba. Cuando su visión comenzó a hacerse borrosa empezó a preocuparse de verdad, pero no tuvo tiempo para nada más pues una súbita oscuridad se apoderó de todo su ser.

Gritos, muchos pensarían que de los rostros sin nombre que Voldemort deja a su paso, pero él sabía que no se trataba de eso. Siempre igual, y se sentía egoísta por tener semejantes pesadillas, pero era su voz la que escuchaba, y era a su tío a quien veía. No podía comprender en qué momento las cosas habían llegado a ese punto, temer a un simple muggle cuando tenía al señor tenebroso tras sus pies.

Se revolvió incómodo entre las sábanas intentando acallar las voces de su cabeza, la angustia en su pecho y el sopor que todavía no le dejaba volver a la realidad.

Lo que no lograba con toda su fuerza de voluntad lo consiguió el tono de voz de una persona a su lado.

-Beba- cómo podía arrastrar de semejante manera una única palabra era algo que superaba a su comprensión.

Cuando consiguió abrir sus ojos para fijarse en la figura que sostenía un vaso cerca de su rostro, ya sabía que se iba a encontrar aquella negra mirada como respuesta. No quiso hablar en ese momento, quizás no querría hacerlo nunca más. Con un gesto resignado dejó que el amargo sabor de una poción camuflada en agua bajase por su garganta. Un par de minutos después volvía a estar profundamente dormido. Esta vez sin pesadillas.

Se agitó sobre la cama, había mucha luz, demasiada, y él no quería despertar todavía. De hecho, la idea de quedarse allí para siempre comenzaba a resultar cada vez más atractiva. Luchó por volver a perder la consciencia, si es que eso se podía hacer, pero se dio por vencido al poco rato. Decidió abrir los ojos y enfrentar lo que sea que se mostrara ante él.

Un cuarto. De hecho bastante grande y luminoso. De cierta manera acogedor. Con unos cuantos muebles aquí y allí, una alfombra mullida en el suelo, una chimenea en un lateral y unos grandes ventanales que mostraban una vista espléndida.

Confuso, observó a su alrededor. Y entonces una luz se encendió en su cabeza.

-Oh Merlín- la imagen de Severus Snape apareció más clara que ninguna otra cosa en su mente.

Como si le llamase telepáticamente la figura del profesor apareció de pronto cruzando la puerta del cuarto. Un andar seguro, con su túnica impecable como cada día de escuela, el rostro alzado y la mirada penetrante. Harry no estaba seguro de querer ser el centro de atención en ese mismo momento.

-Potter- se preguntó si entrenaba para conseguir ese tono específico o si su sola presencia provocaba en Snape que surgiera de manera natural.

Su única respuesta fue alzar los ojos para encontrarse con la mirada del otro, estaba cansado para nada más.

-Quítese la camisa- una orden explícita que no obtuvo más que un movimiento imperceptible por su parte. Movimiento que no pasó inadvertido, unas manos que se aferraron a la prenda de ropa como un náufrago se ancla a su salvavidas.

Se acercó unos pasos más al lecho en el que se encontraba el muchacho, que ante su cercanía saltó del lugar para alejarse lo máximo posible.

-No estoy de humor para jugar al ratón y al gato Potter, necesito revisarle- bordeó la cama que ahora se interponía entre su estudiante y él sin mayores problemas.

El moreno parecía querer fundirse con la pared mientras acortaba la distancia.

-Déjese de chiquilladas ahora mismo, bastante tengo con tener que soportar su presencia en mi casa- notó como sus palabras eran asimiladas por el chico como si estuviera en su mente mismo. No supo que le molestó más, el momento de pánico que vio en sus ojos o el momento de resignación que siguió al primero- necesito revisar sus heridas Potter, no me haga perder el tiempo. Cuanto menos me obligue a soportar su presencia mejor para los dos.

Sin darle tiempo al más joven para reaccionar llegó a su lado en dos zancadas, le tomó del brazo para obligarle a volver a la cama y terminar de revisarle, para poder volver de una maldita vez a su vida. Sin embargo algo pasó. Un brazo. El brazo del chico subiendo hasta su rostro intentando protegerse, y unos ojos cerrándose a la espera de lo inevitable.

Puede que ese momento cambiase para siempre la relación que había entre ellos, un simple gesto que trastocó cualquier idea que Severus Snape pudiera tener de Harry Potter.

Lo único que vio el muchacho al abrir los ojos nuevamente fue la túnica ondeante de su maestro dejando la habitación.

Horas más tarde y sin animarse a salir de aquel lugar, todavía no tenía noticias de su profesor. Un ligero sonido le alertó que ya no estaba solo, y se giró para encontrarse con un pequeño elfo que le miraba con gran atención.

-El amo espera que baje a cenar con él.

Harry esperaba que después de dar el recado se volviese a desaparecer, para así poder fingir que nunca lo había escuchado. Sin embargo, las órdenes del pequeño ser debían ser otras porque se quedó allí observándole antes de dirigirse a la cómoda y sacar una túnica pulcramente doblada. Se la tendió y esperó pacientemente a que el joven comenzase a moverse.

Pocos minutos más tarde, cuando el moreno llegó a la conclusión de que el elfo no se iría sin él, decidió ponerse la ropa que le mostraba y seguirle sin rechistar. Todo se estaba poniendo demasiado extraño, y realmente no tenía cuerpo para intentar comprenderlo.

La casa, si es que aquella mansión podía llamarse de esa manera, era increíble. Cada detalle estaba cuidado. El rojizo del atardecer bañaba los pasillos por los que caminaban. Los techos tan altos como los de los castillos de las películas muggles que veía cuando era niño. Y sin embargo no rozaba lo ostentoso. No había más de lo necesario, ni menos de lo imprescindible, siempre desde una óptica más que generosa.

Cuando llegó al comedor se dirigió sin mayores palabras hacia el único servicio que estaba vacío, justo enfrente de su profesor. Se sentó en silencio y esperó. Notaba la mirada del mayor clavada en su persona como un alfiler, pero se obligó a no responder. Cuando la comida apareció ante ellos se mantuvo quieto hasta que su anfitrión se sirvió para luego imitarle en el más perfecto de los silencios.

Ninguno dijo nada.

La cena se convirtió en desayuno y luego en comida, una especie de rutina nació entre ellos. Pero cuando tras dos semanas Severus no había escuchado al menor preguntar ni una sola vez por lo que estaba sucediendo más allá de esas paredes se decidió por iniciar él mismo lo que esperaba surgiera del otro.

-Supongo que le gustará saber que medio mundo mágico se ha vuelto loco con su desaparición.

Notó como el cuerpo del muchacho se tensaba para después dejar el tenedor, que hacía un segundo llevaba un bocado de comida a su boca, en el plato. Sin embargo siguió sin decir nada.

-Le alegrará saber además que he tenido la amabilidad de ir a buscar sus cosas a casa de sus tíos.

Observó detenidamente como una sombra de horror se apoderaba un segundo de la mirada esmeralda para luego seguir la dirección que marcaba su propia mano hacia el baúl que descansaba en un rincón del lugar. Aún así se mantuvo en completo silencio. Ese mutismo comenzaba a exasperarle.

-Habría sido muy gentil por su parte avisarme de la clase de personas que me iba a encontrar allí dentro.

Lo vio hacerse más pequeño si era posible en su sitio antes de lanzarle una mirada airada y crecerse para retomar su comida como si Snape nunca hubiera hablado. Con maldita calma terminó cada uno de los bocados para levantarse con la mayor de las dignidades y caminar hacia su baúl.

Le vio observarlo, entornando su rostro y estudiándolo como si fuese la primera vez que lo miraba. Se acercó despacio y acarició la tapa con suavidad. Después hizo algo que ni el mismo Snape se habría esperado. Lo desapareció con un sencillo movimiento de muñeca.

Con ojos atónitos el mayor se quedó observando como Harry seguía viendo el vacío que había ante él. Luego simplemente se dio la vuelta y desapareció rumbo a la habitación. Ninguno notó el cubierto que Snape dejó caer de la impresión aún mirando el espacio que Harry dejara.

Entonces empezó a observarle, detenidamente. Cada gesto del chico quedaba registrado en la memoria del otro. No es que no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero ahora lo hacía desde una nueva perspectiva mucho más interesante. Se habituó a su manera de proceder, a su silencio voluntario, a sus manías escondidas, a tantas cosas que tampoco pudo dejar de notar lo asombrosamente mayor que parecía.

No le volvió a mencionar nada de relativa importancia, aunque se acostumbró a comentar un gran número de cosas en alto para que el otro las escuchara. Una especie de monólogo que se veía recompensado cuando percibía la mirada del muchacho prendida en su persona. Y él era un estupendo conversador cuando se lo proponía.

Dos meses después de mantener la misma situación se asombró de que se quedara con él una noche terminada la cena. Habitualmente el más joven se retiraba a su habitación tras unos minutos, sin embargo ese día le siguió hasta la sala donde se retiraba a leer un poco cada día.

No hizo ningún comentario al respecto, ni siquiera cuando el chico se sentó justo enfrente de su lugar en un butacón individual. Harry se descalzó y subió sus pies hasta que se pudo abrazar las rodillas. Después no hizo nada más que quedársele viendo, sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

Fiel a años de autocontrol Snape siguió con su rutina, caminó hasta la estantería para rescatar el volumen que tenía a medias, y luego se dirigió a su sillón para intentar fingir una lectura tranquila.

Lectura que se vio supuestamente interrumpida cuando tras exactamente diecisiete minutos y medio, no que él los estuviera contando, el más joven se levantó de su lugar y caminó suavemente hasta donde estaba.

Alzó su vista con un marcado desinterés para encontrarse las manos del chico tomando el libro, marcando apropiadamente la página en la que estaba y dejarlo en una pequeña mesita a su lado. Después su cerebro dejó de funcionar porque lo que estaba presenciando era a Harry Potter subiéndose a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Para quedarse lo que muchos supondrían como demasiado cerca.

No fue la respiración agitada del más joven, ni sus labios peligrosamente próximos a los suyos, ni siquiera la manera en que se rozaba sin llegar a pretenderlo realmente. Fue un suave susurro en una voz ya casi olvidada.

-Sé como me mira.

Y esas cuatro palabras, las primeras que pronunciaba el moreno después de tanto tiempo, fueron como un jarro de agua fría para el mayor, ¿cómo demonios se suponía que miraba él al chico?

En un arrebato muy poco calculador por su parte se levantó arrojando al chico al suelo, no le pasó desapercibida la mirada herida.

-¿qué clase de impresión ha formado su estúpida cabeza en este tiempo Potter?- el sarcasmo y la ofensa no eran ni de lejos las armas que él pretendía emplear para solucionar ese momento. Pero estaba jodidamente nervioso y alterado.

Harry se encogió ligeramente, como aquella vez en la cena, para actuar exactamente de la misma manera. Alzar su rostro con orgullo.

-No me crea tan imbécil. He visto esa mirada antes, como se le oscurecen los ojos, como me siguen a cualquier parte que voy. Deseando desde lejos. Obviamente la mercancía no es lo suficientemente buena.

Snape no se podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Y en el suelo tirado el moreno le ofrecía la visión más frágil y quebrada que pudiera soportar. Necesitaba sacarlo de ese estado lamentable.

-Harry- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre en alto, y viendo la barbilla del muchacho temblar entendió que ahora más que nunca era el mejor momento para empezar a usarlo- no hay que ser muy inteligente para imaginar quien te ha llevado a pensar de esa manera.

El gesto amargo en el rostro del chico fue respuesta más que suficiente.

-Te juro que yo mismo me he asegurado de que los Dursleys se arrepientan de cada una las cosas que te han hecho pasar. Pero no puedo ayudarte si no me dejas- el final de la frase pareció bajar unos cuantos tonos de voz. Con un poco de inseguridad por la reacción del chico continuó- él alguna vez te…

Por el tono de piel que estaban adquiriendo las mejillas supuso que ya se imaginaba a dónde quería llegar, el saber que todavía se podía ruborizar tan inocentemente le quitó un peso de encima.

-Él nunca me tocó- sonó seguro a pesar de todas las emociones que reflejaban su mirada- también le daba asco, algo bueno saqué de ser como soy.

Estaba cansado, era un hecho. Severus contemplaba a aquel que por años había sido víctima de la mitad de sus frustraciones para darse cuenta que había estado hundiendo a alguien que ya se había ahogado.

-Merlín Harry- estaba perdiendo los nervios por momentos- ¿por ser como eres?- la incredulidad bañaba cada palabra- ¿me puedes explicar qué demonios quieres decir con eso?

El moreno negó con la cabeza, no quería seguir con esto. Él solo había pensado que, bueno, realmente daba igual lo que había pensado. No sólo Snape le había estado observando a él. De pronto el mayor intuyó exactamente lo que iba a pasar, Harry se iba a volver a cerrar en banda.

-Escúchame, porque no pienso repetirlo. Esa desgracia humana con la que te tocó la suerte de vivir no se merecían estar bajo tu mismo techo.- decidido a terminar continuó aún cuando los ojos sorprendidos del otro no perdían detalle- Eres joven Harry, un joven increíble en aspectos que ni siquiera tú te das cuenta, además de un mago extremadamente poderoso.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación tan rápido que no hubo tiempo para sentirse incómodo por esa muestra de personalidad tan Gryffindor.

-Debes aprender a confiar- continuó tras unos minutos mientras se sentaba en el sillón que poco tiempo antes los había sostenido a ambos.

-Ya confío en Ron y Hermione- apenas un susurro en medio de la tormenta que era su mente en ese momento.

-Pero ellos son tu familia- y tantas connotaciones llevaba implícita esa palabra que sabía que no podría rechazar el argumento.

Harry seguía en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en que había caído. Y allí se quedó aún cuando Snape abandonó el lugar para cederle la intimidad que necesitaba.

Pasaron tres días enteros antes de que el chico volviera a aparecer para compartir la mesa. No dijo ni una palabra sobre lo ocurrido y con la familiaridad que solo la convivencia otorga llegaron a los postres sin mayor problema.

-No soy tan joven – ni siquiera Harry se esperaba que ese comentario saliera de su boca

-Apenas acaba de cumplir la mayoría de edad- notó que el otro apreciaba sinceramente que le concediera el hecho de que al menos ya era mayor de edad- además sigo siendo su profesor- apreciación que le recompensó con la imagen abochornada del moreno.

-En eso te equivocas- quería jugar, pues jugaban- no voy a volver este año a Hogwarts.

Y tras esa frase se lanzó al discurso más extenso que le hubiera escuchado desde que llegó a la casa. Cosas sobre preparar los éxtasis por libre, misiones más importantes que hacer, magos oscuros a los que vencer y un sinfín de retahílas que no acaba de querer comprender, aún cuando mostraban una madurez fuera de lo normal. Una madurez a la que le habían empujado.

Una noche unas cuantas semanas más tarde el chico simplemente desapareció de la casa. Como único vestigio de su presencia una nota en una habitación ahora vacía. Una nota que permaneció meses dentro de la túnica de Snape, acompañándole allí donde iba; que vio como la luz ganaba sin que la gran batalla que todo el mundo esperaba se diera, fue un duelo de dos en el que nadie tuvo bien claro que sucedió. El claro vencedor se marchó antes de poder explicar nada.

El cumpleaños número dieciocho de Harry Potter fue el momento de su retorno. Así como había desaparecido, apareció nuevamente. Severus estaba sentado en el mismo sillón que había presenciado un momento crucial en la vida de ambos, jugueteaba con la pobre nota gastada, cuando el chico se recargó contra el marco. Fue como si toda la habitación se hubiera congelado en ese mismo instante.

Observó como el muchacho caminaba hacia él, tomaba entre sus dedos el trozo de papel, se descalzaba y finalmente alzaba sus piernas hasta abrazarlas contra su pecho en aquel butacón individual justo enfrente suya.

-Aprendí a confiar- en ti, era lo implícito que ya había dejado por escrito hace lo que parecía tanto tiempo-y todavía quiero escuchar sobre lo increíble que puedo ser en aspectos que ni yo mismo conozco.

Severus no supo en qué momento del tiempo pasado empezó a añorar la presencia aún silenciosa del joven. Cuando se había colado bajo su piel sin haberle dado permiso para ello. Cuanto había sufrido pensando en el maldito chico egoísta que se había marchado sin decir adiós.

Pero todo eso quedó en el olvido cuando Harry volvió a situarse en el mismo sitio exacto que aquella vez. Y esta vez no le arrojó al suelo. Al contrario.

**Fin**

**Un fic escrito por Naeh **

**(15 de octubre de 2008)**


End file.
